Suspicion: A Private Novel
by wannabewriter11
Summary: What happened after Reed got pushed off the boat? the 10th book in the private series! My version :P
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My Savior

I am dead. I died. I am gone forever.

The realization hit me like an angry wave. I was never going to see Noelle, Kiran, Taylor, Tiff, Constance or any of the other Billing girls again. I would never see Gage, Dash, Sawyer or Upton again. I was never going to see Josh again. Just knowing I would never see him again was the most unbearable pain imaginable. _Omigod!_ I thought _I still love Josh! How could I even look at another guy? Yes, Upton was the hottest guy to walk the earth, but he was just a fling, Josh was my future, the love of my life._

But does Josh still love me?

What if he was falling for Ivy?

What would Josh do when he heard of my death?

Cry?

Scream?

Would he lose it again?

Go all crazy on Ivy, like he did me?

Would he even care?

He should, he told me he loved me, he can't just forget about me in less then 2 months.

I bet he is on a couch in the warmth cuddling with Ivy, while I was at the bottom of the cold ocean dead.

I wish I could tell Josh how I feel. Kiss him one more time. Hold him one more time. Be with him once more. Before I die.

Just then, flashes of Josh filled my mind, then I felt his warm arms around me, then his cool lips on mine, and I longed for him.

I was almost certain I was dead, until arms wrapped around my back and pulled me up. I gulped the air as soon as I emerged from the water. I tried to open my eyes, but I didn't have enough energy in me.

"Reed, are you alright?"

Then I slipped away from the world and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Longing

My back hurt from lying on a hard wooden floor. _Oh great! _I thought _I am in a coffin, they thought I was dead and buried me alive! How stupid are they? Didn't they think to check my pulse!_

"Reed, are you OK? Reed, I love you, please wake up, I love you,"

Josh.

The voice sounded a little odd, it must be from the salt water in my ears.

"I love you too, Josh." I mumbled

"I am right her Reed, you're fine, you're going to be okay, everything is fine." Josh sounded himself this time. Thank-God! I thought I would never hear in beautiful voice again.

I tried to open my eyes, but nothing happened.

I tried again. Nothing.

And again. Same result.

I tried a couple more times till they opened.

I was on the floor of the yacht, with a crowd surrounding me, and Upton was holding one of my hands, and Josh was holding the other. Then I realized Upton was the one who told me he loved me, not Josh, that's why the voices sounded different!

I stole a quick glance at Upton and saw the hurt in his face and I knew I had to do something, even if it was as little as an apology.

I sat up, looked Upton right in the eyes and said "I'm so-"I was cut off because when I looked over Upton's shoulder I saw Thomas and Cheyenne staring at me.

"But you're dead." I whispered

"Reed, who's dead?" Josh asked me with concern in his voice, but I had no time to explain I had to get over there before they both disappeared.

I got up so fast, my head spun and my vision blurred, I stumbled back and Josh caught me before I fell to the ground. When I looked up again, they were gone.

Josh held me so tightly in his arms, as I began to cry.

"What happened?" He asked me.

"I…I thought I saw Thomas and Cheyenne." I whispered in his ear, knowing he was the only one who would ever understand.

He held me tighter in his arms now.

"I love you too, by the way." Josh told me.

I pulled back from him, and I kissed him so deeply, that I never wanted to let go. I had longed to be with him for so long. When we finally broke a part, all the guys started to hoot and holler, while the girls started to cheer, everyone, everyone except Upton. I could feel his eyes on my back, forcing me to look at him and hopefully explain, but right now I only had eyes for Josh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Longing

As I stood there grinning up at Josh, I realized an obvious question had slipped my mind: What was Josh doing here in St. Barths?

"Josh, can we talk?" I asked

"Ummm…sure." I took him by the hand and led him to the room; Upton and I were in just earlier that night.

We sat down on the bed, and horrible images of betrayal crossed my mind, okay not the best spot, but I was not thinking straight. We were still hand in hand and I looked him right in the eye and said "Josh, I love you, I always have and I always will, you are my life, you mean everything to me, so, I don't mean this in a bad way, but what are you doing her in St. Barths?"

Josh blew out a long sigh "Wow, I thought you were going to say you didn't love me and that when you said you did, you didn't know what you were saying, that it was all mixed up for you, but okay you want my story, here it is: When you came to the hospital that day to see Ivy, I knew you were the one I wanted to be with, but Ivy needed someone to be with her at the moment. I called her family, but they said they wouldn't come, that she was the cause of her grandmother's death and they hoped she got what was coming to her. I thought that was really harsh, that she didn't deserve that kind of stuff in her condition at the moment, so I stayed with her, so at least she could see that at least one person was willing to be with her. She didn't wake up for a couple of days, but while she was still asleep she asked for Gage a lot and only me for a couple of times. I knew the feeling, the feeling that you were compromising your love, something you should never do. When she finally woke up, I told her that I still loved you; she said she felt the same about Gage, and I told her I knew and that I was going to stay till she was out of the hospital. She finally got out of the hospital yesterday and went back to Easton. As soon as she was settled back in her room, I packed my bag and flew out her, I called Noelle and asked her were you'll be that night and she told me Casino night on a yacht, so I boated out here, because by the time I got here, the yacht was already out in the ocean. Once I got on the yacht, I looked for you, but couldn't find you, I asked Noelle and she told me you went off with some guy named Upton. So I waited with them, until a guy came up to them asking for you and Noelle was like 'Isn't she with you?' and he shook his head, so we searched for you, but couldn't find you. I went over to the railing to calm down. All these awful explanation filled my mind; if we couldn't find you I was going to kill that Upton guy! If he had anything to do with your death, then I was going to kill him. Then I looked up and saw a figure struggling in the water, without a second thought I jumped into the water a swan toward the figure. Once I got there I saw it was you, so I picked you up and swam back to the boat. And that's it."

"You saved my life." I whispered "Again."

I leaned in and kissed him and never wanted to let go, just then the door flew open and we broke apart and I saw Upton staring at us.

"Ummm…Reed, can I talk to you?"

"Just give me and Josh five minutes alone first, okay?"

"Fine." Upton mumbled and slammed the door shut.

I looked up at Josh, threw my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him. We kissed so deeply, that it felt like we were never going to let go, until the door opened again, but this time we didn't let go until the person said "Ahem?" I looked up and saw Noelle looking down at us. I didn't realize we were lying down on the bed with Josh on top of me until I got up to look at Noelle.

"Awww…looks whose back together! So cute! Anyways, we are almost back to land, and we are taking you to the hospital, so I will be back in two minutes and you guys better not still be all over each other. Bye! Oh and Reed, Upton still wants to talk to you." She gave me a concerned look like telling me "How are you going to tell him about Josh? He is still crazy about you."

Uh-oh…big trouble!


End file.
